custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Storyline
This is a list of fanon storylines, ordered by size. Gigas Magna Storyline Organization of Darkness War saga The Prophecy storyline All of the planned and written stories (as of yet) for the Prophecy Storyline. HT Adventures The Legacy Chronicles Ryta Magna saga Tehktra Nui saga Xaterex Multiverse Storyline *''Ascension of Darkness'' *''Shadowfell'' *''The End of Days'' *''The Eternal Game'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''The Shadows Coil'' *''The Darkest Light'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''Annihilation'' BIONICLE: The Impossible Storyline *BIONICLE: The Impossible *BIONICLE: The Impossible: War For Bounty *The Impossible Returns *Old Friends *Backstory *Freelancing Heroes End? The Eternity Storyline *War for the Universe *What the Future Holds *The End of Eternity The Rebel Saga *Rise of the Rebels *Rebel Log *Rebel Log: World at War *Darkness in the Light *Vengeance from the Grave *Curse of the Great Beings: Burn's Story *Trial and Error: Kanohi's Story *Shadows of the Past: Skovax's Story *Pains of Brotherhood: The Shadow Being's Story The War Saga *Rebel Saga **Rebel Log **Rebel Log: World at War **Darkness in the Light *The BIONICLE *Rebellion of Light *Matrux Nui: City of Many Mysteries J97-S1407 Storyline *The Hand of Fear *The Jareroden Saga *Mission Into Darkness *Benjarmin's Blog *The Championship of Death Slikra Nui saga *Shez's Blog *Matoran Tales *Battling for Power *Demulan's Blog *Makuta Jorafix's Blog Atax Nui Saga *Sweet, Sweet Revenge *Mission into Madness *A Chance for Redemption *Dark Reign Paradox of the Abysmal Saga *Paradox of the Abysmal: Coming of Calamity *Legacy of the Sands *Crossroads of Shadow *Choices Antony's Hidden Chronicles *Mountains of Mystery *Village of Silver *Life in Karda Nui The Dark Side Trilogy *''The Dark Side'' *''The Dark Side 2'' *''The Dark Side: The Final Chapter'' Nui Magna saga *BIONICLE: Rise of Apocalypse *Circle of Shadows *The Rising Storm Survival of the Fitest *Season 1 *Season 2 Altronia Continuity *A Normal Day in Hokanuka Central *Persistence is a Virtue *Gone Tomorrow *Kanahka's Chronicle Vela Nui saga *The Past Hurts *Destructive Thoughts The Arthidex Chronicles *Dark Soldiers: Dark Resurrection *Dark Soldiers: The Dark War Jman98 Saga Recollections B1202-S48 Storyline (Also referred to as "Fate of the Skrall storyline) *Legend of the Devourer *Tecknar's Rise *Mind of the Monster *Fate of the Skrall: Baterra Lair *Speewaa's Story *Fate of the Skrall: Triumph *Fate of the Skrall: Elimination Log﻿ 'KungFionicle, Super Toa Mission And Xarik Tales.' *Battle Against Vakutrakx *Darket Vahki InVasion *Darket VS Vakutrakx *Battle Against Dragonikx The Agori-Kal Saga *The Ways Entwine *Law of the Jungle Terra Nuva Storyline * The Hive *Do Shadows Walk? Fight-to-the-Death Stories *Bad Kill'n *Brutal Nightmare *Click "K" to Kill *Death Brawl *FuSoTech World Survival: Season 1 *Killcount *The Championship of Death *The Eternal Game *The Glory Wars Time saga *''The Ultimate Power'' *''Wrath of the Infinity'' Echoverse Storyline *''BIONICLE: Chronicles'' *''BIONICLE: Chronicles 2: Invasion of the Swarms'' (upcoming) *''BIONICLE: Chronicles 3: Return of Makuta'' (upcoming) *''BIONICLE: Chronicles 4'' (upcoming) Primordius Magna Saga *''The Titan Wars '' (Upcoming) *''The Tale of the Toa Alpha'' (Upcoming) *''The Gunner Chronicles'' *[[Out of the Blue and Into the Black|''Out of the Blue and Into the Black ]] *A World at War'' *''Camp Arcajax '' (Upcoming) *''BIONICLE: A-Team'' (Upcoming) *''The Moonlit Knight'' (Upcoming) Shadows of Beyond *''Clawkiller's Story'' *''A Murderer's Tale'' *''Beyond'' *''The Doom Event'' *''Alternate Shadow'' Other Toa Nexus' Story Matoran of the Cosmos Category:Content